Orgullo, Prejuicio y Yuri
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Londres, siglo XIX. El romance y el matrimonio son las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer... y en la de un doncel. [Inspirado en la novela "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen] [Yuri on ICE!, Victuri, Otayuri]
1. Prólogo: Tres sexos

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AVISOS: Inspirado en la obra "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Prólogo_

 _Tres sexos_

.

.

.

.

 _En el principio de los tiempos, los dioses coexistieron desde los cielos con el hombre que labraba la tierra. Este ser era diferente, no hecho a semejanza de su creador; tenía formas redondas, la espalda y los costados colocados en círculo, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos fisonomías, unidas a un cuello circular y perfectamente semejantes, coronados por una sola cabeza._

 _Pese a todo, en la raza del hombre existían tres especies: los hombres, las mujeres, y aquellos que eran tanto uno como otro, los llamados andróginos. La diferencia entre ellos nació de la que existía entre sus principios. El sol produce el sexo masculino, la tierra el femenino, y la luna el compuesto de ambos, que participa de la tierra y del sol._

 _Como una chispa despertada por el vigor de sus cuerpos y el ánimo de su corazón, los hombres concibieron la atrevida idea de escalar el cielo, y combatir con los dioses. Zeus examinó con los dioses las acciones que debían tomarse y se expresó ante ellos en estos términos:_

 _"Creo haber encontrado un medio de conservar a los hombres y hacerlos más circunspectos, y consiste en disminuir sus fuerzas. Los separaré en dos; así se harán débiles y tendremos otra ventaja, que será la de aumentar el número de los que nos sirvan; marcharán rectos sosteniéndose sólo en dos piernas, y si después de este castigo conservan su impía audacia y no quieren permanecer en reposo, los dividiré de nuevo, y se verán precisados a marchar sobre un solo pie"._

 _En seguida mandó a Apolo que curase las heridas y colocase el semblante y la mitad del cuello del lado donde se había hecho la separación, a fin de que la vista de este castigo los hiciese más modestos. Hecha esta división, cada mitad hacía esfuerzos desesperados para encontrar la otra mitad de la que había sido separada; y cuando se encontraban ambas, se abrazaban y se unían, llevadas del deseo de entrar en su antigua unidad, con un ardor tal, que abrazadas perecían de hambre e inacción, no queriendo hacer nada la una sin la otra._

 _Cada uno de los nuevos seres no es más que una mitad que ha sido separada de su todo, como se divide una hoja en dos, y viven siempre buscando. Cuando una de ellas perecía, la que sobrevivía buscaba otra, a la que se unía de nuevo, ya fuese la mitad de una mujer entera, lo que ahora llamamos una mujer, ya fuese una mitad de hombre; y de esta manera la raza iba extinguiéndose. Zeus, movido por la compasión, imaginó otra maniobra: poner delante los órganos de la generación, porque antes estaban detrás, y se concebía y se derramaba el semen, no el uno en el otro, sino en tierra como las cigarras._

 _Zeus puso los órganos en la parte anterior y de esta manera la concepción se hizo mediante la unión del varón y la hembra. Entonces, si se verificaba la unión del varón y la mujer, el fruto de la misma eran los hijos; y si el varón se unía al varón, la saciedad los separaba bien pronto y el vínculo se volvía nulo. Sin embargo, Apolo, que amaba a los hombres debido a la devoción que estos le profesaban, concedió su favor a aquellos que deseaban encontrarse y provenían de la separación de un hombre o mujer primitivos, obsequiándole a una de las mitades los órganos que le permitiesen unirse a su complemento sin que su vínculo fuese disuelto por la ley de Zeus._

 _Los varones que provienen de la separación de los seres compuestos, que se llaman andróginos, aman las mujeres; así como también las mujeres que descienden de estos aman a los varones. Pero las mujeres que provienen de la separación de mujeres primitivas no llaman la atención de los varones y se inclinan más a las mujeres._

 _Del mismo modo los varones que provienen de la separación del hombre primitivo, buscan el sexo masculino. Mientras son jóvenes aman a los varones; se complacen en dormir con ellos y en estar en sus brazos; son de una naturaleza mucho más varonil. Sin razón se les echa en cara que viven sin pudor, porque no es la falta de este lo que les hace obrar así, sino que dotados de alma fuerte, valor varonil y carácter viril, buscan sus semejantes. Estos varones a su vez aman a los jóvenes, y si se casan y tienen familia, no es porque la naturaleza los incline a ello, sino porque la ley los obliga. El único objeto de los varones de este carácter, ya sea que amen o sean amados, es reunirse con quienes se les asemeja._

 _Cuando el que ama a los jóvenes o a cualquier otro llega a encontrar su mitad, la simpatía, la amistad, o el amor los une de una manera tan maravillosa, que no quieren en ningún concepto separarse ni por un momento._

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo introductorio, algo necesario xD retomado de la obra de Platón "El Banquete" y adaptado para el uso en esta historia. Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic :3 Como deja ver el título, estará inspirado en la novela de Austen, ojalá les guste. La portada está hecha por mí, el dibujo, el coloreado y la edición, aunque es sencilla. Habrán cambios, nuevas situaciones y nuevos enfoques. Espero me acompañen y me dejen sus comentarios con sus impresiones ;'3**_

 _ **¡El primer capítulo se subirá mañana (si no hay ningún contratiempo), y conoceremos a nuestros primeros personajes!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :3/**_


	2. 1: Dos Yuri's

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AVISOS: Inspirado en la obra "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _1\. Dos Yuri's_

.

.

.

.

El amor y el matrimonio son las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer... y también en la de un doncel.

Al menos ese era el pensamiento que la familia Feltsman comenzaría a sopesar para sí desde los instantes posteriores al alumbramiento de su tan esperado primogénito, hasta el final de sus días.

Era de noche cuando, durante las primeras horas del 29 de noviembre de 1778, en la propiedad de Longbourn a un par de horas del poblado de Meryton, sucedía en toda su plenitud un nacimiento. Bajo la luz de las velas que bailaban jugando a crear sombras, Sir Yakov Feltsman, dueño por herencia de Longbourn, recorría el largo de la sala de estar arrugando en entrecejo, con los pequeños ojos fijos en el suelo y las manos húmedas de sudor. De vez en vez dirigía la mirada a la silenciosa puerta de madera al otro lado de la habitación, buscando alguna manera de traspasarla con la mente y averiguar qué era lo que sucedía tras ella. Había demasiado silencio.

Miró el reloj de cadena plateada que cargaba en el bolsillo izquierdo, tallando el cristal con impaciencia, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso. Había escuchado tan poco sobre aquello; no recordaba nada más aparte de algún murmullo quejumbroso de su madre en su niñez, o a alguna joven señora cotilleando que recientemente había tenido la experiencia. Feltsman se sentía un completo inculto sobre el tema, y sin embargo el instinto humano es poderoso, por lo que una punzada dentro de sí le indicaba con un ardor difícil de obviar que aquel mutismo podía ser cualquier cosa, menos algo normal.

Sir Yakov Feltsman, sumido en su ignorancia, no llegaría a saber jamás la extraordinaria entereza que demostraba su intrépida esposa en su descomunal esfuerzo por no perder la cordura y permanecer callada pese a los dolores que el trabajo de parto le provocaba sobre su vientre, por debajo de la piel.

Lilia, asediada por la criada que insistía en lavar su frente con telas húmedas sin abandonar su gesto turbado, apretaba los labios y procuraba concentrarse en la cadencia su respiración, soltando el aire entre los dientes en un jadeo sordo. El hombre entre sus piernas parloteaba sobre algo que ella no era capaz de entender, pero aunque no le escuchase, la inercia le orillaba a tensar los músculos y a forzar la salida de su bebé. Llevaba ya un rato intentándolo, sucumbiendo al cansancio justo antes de sentir cómo su piel se estiraba y contraía, pero siempre regresaba con más fuerza.

Cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable, su expresión se descompuso y pujó, apretando las sábanas hasta que las prendas bajo su cuerpo se tornaron húmedas y el peso de algo más junto a ella le dio la pista de lo que había sucedido mucho antes de que surgiera el característico llanto infantil.

—Es un varón —dijo el hombre, sosteniendo a la criatura en el aire, retirando los fluidos de su rostro y limpiando el pequeño cuerpo. El oscuro cabello, similar al de la madre, era apenas un revoltijo de hebras sobre su cabeza. Lilia estuvo a punto de dejar que su rostro reflejara la felicidad que la embargaba cuando una nueva punzada le produjo otro espasmo.

Sin saber lo que sucedía, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera violenta por segunda vez mientras el médico terminaba de brindarle sus atenciones al recién nacido antes de volver a fijarse en ella. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

—Son dos, ¡son dos!

Lilia luchó contra los gritos que le atenazaban la garganta mientras el segundo bebé hacía su propia lucha por alcanzar la vida. Dos hijos, aquello era más de lo que ella había pedido, y seguramente más de lo que podía soportar. A punto de desvanecerse y sin energías, el segundo alumbramiento fue el más laborioso, y antes de que el bebé abandonara el cuerpo de su madre por completo, Lilia lanzó un alarido que asustó a la sirvienta y le hizo creer que su señora posiblemente moriría. Lo último que Lilia contempló antes se hundirse en la inconsciencia fue una pequeña sombra de pálida piel con cabellos de oro.

.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Yakov, quien casi había trazado un sendero circular sobre el suelo de la habitación debido a sus caminatas, se adelantó con premura y apenas dejando que el médico respirara preguntó:

—¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está Lilia? Escuché un grito atroz. ¿El bebé está bien?

El hombre se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se secó la frente antes de lanzar un suspiro de pesadez y contestar.

—La señora Feltsman está bien —dijo con calma—. El parto fue muy duro para ella y la dejó agotada. Ahora se encuentra descansando, pero se recuperará —Hizo una pausa, desviando la vista por un momento antes de continuar—. Sus hijos también se encuentran bien.

—¿Hijos? —La voz de Yakov se volvió dos tonos más aguda. El médico asintió.

—Sí, la señora Feltsman dio a luz a dos hijos varones...

—Por todos los dioses... —exclamó con incredulidad. ¡Dos niños, y ambos varones! De alguna forma se sentía bendecido y, por qué no decirlo, también aliviado. Su espíritu podía descansar ya que su dote ahora estaba protegida por el linaje. A su lado, el rostro del médico permaneció imperturbable.

—Sin embargo... —continuó el profesional con algo de duda—, hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—He realizado una inspección minuciosa, debido al tamaño irregular de los genitales de los niños y... —El rostro estaba pálido, como si sus siguientes palabras le causasen cierta incomodidad—... temo anunciarle que existe una alta posibilidad de que sus dos hijos... sean donceles.

El gesto de Yakov se descompuso y su semblante se tornó blanco como el papel. La declaración del médico le había dejado congelado en su lugar, y poco faltó para que retrocediera y se derrumbara en el sillón más cercano. Su mente aún no podía procesarlo del todo. Dos varones donceles, dos varones donceles. Alguna deidad a lo lejos debía estar carcajeándose al contemplar aquella suerte nefasta.

Sir Feltsman quería creer que si se pellizcaba con la fuerza suficiente sería capaz de despertarse y descubrir que lo anterior no había sido nada más que un mal sueño, pero la realidad le golpeó con fuerza cuando sus pies le condujeron con velocidad y de forma inconsciente a la habitación en penumbra y contempló sobre la cuna de madera a dos figuras diminutas que se acomodaban una junto a la otra en un intento de protegerse mutuamente de algo invisible. Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano y apretujar la rosada mejilla del de cabellos oscuros para asegurarse pero se contuvo. Consumido por sus pensamientos, su mente se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo y soltó el último comentario que se le habría ocurrido compartir.

—Lilia va a enfadarse cuando se entere de que tendrá que buscar un nombre más.

.

.

.

.

—Yuri, su nombre es Yuri.

La voz de Lilia era seca y fría. Sostuvo en sus manos a uno de sus hijos, el de pelo oscuro, y se lo acercó con cuidado vehemente al representante de la Sagrada Iglesia. El hombre de blanco cabello arrugó el entrecejo pero procedió a realizar el bautismo del pequeño con gesto ceremonioso. Cuando finalizó, Yakov le acercó al segundo bebé, el de cabellos rubios, sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de este otro hijo de Dios?

Yakov no respondió, no quería hacerlo, pero su esposa tenía gallardía y audacia de sobra por ambos.

—Yuri, también se llama Yuri.

Yakov ahogó un suspiro de resignación al contemplar la reacción del anciano y la seria mirada que su mujer le dedicaba. Se había negado rotundamente a buscar otro nombre que armonizara con el que ella ya había escogido.

—Temo que eso no está permitido. Escoja otro.

—Ese es su nombre —replicó Lilia.

—Debe haber mínimamente un cambio. No pueden existir dos individuos con el mismo nombre en la misma familia.

Yakov observó los labios fruncidos de su esposa. Su hijo se revolvía entre sus brazos, con la frente arrugadita como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Daba la impresión que el niño sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y que buscaba revelarse. Feltsman no entendía el alboroto que se estaba ocasionando por una simpleza como esa. El niño bien podía llamarse Charles, o William, o Benjamin, o Nicholas, o... Yuri, o...

—Yurio, se llama Yurio.

Lilia abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su marido, pero para el anciano Padre eso pareció ser suficiente. Derramó el agua sobre la frente fruncida del niño que estalló en llanto, un reniego que ninguno de los adultos ahí presentes sería capaz de comprender.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Primer capítulo! Ahora conocemos a la familia protagonista y a nuestros donceles que comparten nombre jaja. La temática del doncel no es mi fuerte, pero intentaré manejarla lo mejor que pueda para darle sentido. Cualquier comentario que gusten dejarme es bien recibido :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	3. 2 La promesa de un niño

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AVISOS: Inspirado en la obra "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _2\. La promesa de un niño_

.

.

.

.

 _Diciembre, 1885_

—Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Escucha el ritmo, sigue la secuencia, relaja las manos. No, no mires tus pies. Tus ojos en mí, jamás lo olvides.

Con la respiración agitada y luchando fervientemente por no despegar la mirada de los ojos afilados de su madre, quien tocaba una suave melodía en el piano forte, el pequeño Yuri se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, deslizando los pies con toda la gracia que él era capaz de mostrar a su corta edad, manteniendo los brazos en el aire pese a los incómodos tirones que la continua posición ya le producían, como si sujetara la mano y la cintura de alguien invisible.

Un caballero, diría su madre. Con apenas siete años, Lilia se había asegurado de sembrar en su hijo la idea de que contraer nupcias con un caballero de buena dote era su objetivo primordial, la meta a la que él más debía aspirar, sin importar cualquier otra cosa. Había intentado controlar a sus dos hijos para guiarlos a transitar por ese camino, pero Yuri era por mucho el más fácil de moldear; Yurio, se daba cuenta ella, renegaba más de todo lo que le sugerían hacer. Por esta razón, Yuri era asediado de manera constante con clases de baile, piano, canto, pintura y etiqueta, mismas que le llevaban indudablemente al cansancio y reducían a polvo toda ansia de búsqueda de diversión característica de un niño.

—Es necesario —dijo Lilia una vez cuando su hijo, agotado y deprimido por sus fallos en el piano antes de irse a dormir, le preguntó por qué él tenía que aprender todo eso—. Tienes que ser capaz de competir contra todas las damas y señoritas por la mano de un noble. Solo así podremos salvar a la familia.

Lilia, cegada por la visión de sus preocupaciones, se había olvidado por completo de la magnitud del efecto que una palabra inapropiada puede causar en la mente de un niño. Aquello sin lugar a duda se había grabado a fuego en la cabeza de Yuri, dando vueltas en un intento de crearse explicaciones que no le ayudaban a comprenderlo del todo, devolviéndolo siempre a hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿por qué él?

Yuri reaccionó cuando recibió un golpecito con un periódico enrollado sobre la cabeza.

—No retires tu atención del baile —regañó Lilia. Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que la música se había detenido por completo y que ahora su madre se encontraba a su lado, mirándole con seriedad—. Es de mala educación perderse y dejar a una persona bailando sola. Vuelve a empezar.

El niño realizó nuevamente la inclinación de apertura de la danza y, resignándose a perderse una vez más un día completo en cosas de adultos, comenzó a bailar desde el principio.

.

.

.

.

Sir Yakov se paseaba por el patio principal de su casa en Longbourn, vigilando sus tratos con el hombre que había conseguido venderles un gran cerdo de su crianza para la cena de las fechas decembrinas. Cuando atravesó los setos de gran altura, alcanzó a distinguir con el rabillo del ojo el movimiento que producía algo entre la verde espesura. Curioso, se acercó lo suficiente para contemplar cómo, escondida a un lado del cristal de la ventana, una cabeza se asomaba para espiar lo que sucedía en el interior de salón sin ser descubierta. Los cabellos rubios eran inconfundibles.

—¿Qué es lo que observas tan detenidamente, hijo mío?

El pequeño Yurio dio un salto del susto y volteó, frunciendo el ceño en el acto. A Yakov le parecía entretenido y hasta cierto punto divertido que aquel gesto peculiar fuese una extensión más del fiero carácter de su hijo.

—Nada.

Esa era una respuesta que el hombre ya se esperaba. Yurio agachó la cabeza y arrancó una flor del matorral, guardándosela en la mano sin mucho interés en un intento de aparentar hacer otra cosa. Yakov observó a través del reflejo del gran ventanal la figura de Yuri, quien se hacía un lío con los pies mientras intentaba girar danzando y aceptaba con la cabeza gacha otro regaño más. Las razones de Yurio para intentar mirar en silencio estaban más que claras.

—Ve a jugar. Hay muchas cosas qué hacer afuera —sugirió Yakov con tranquilidad, señalando con la mano en dirección al vasto campo que se extendía hacia el este, pero casi al instante el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero jugar solo, no quiero jugar sin Yuri.

El niño hizo un puchero, bajando la voz conforme hablaba hasta el punto de que su padre no alcanzó a descifrar sus últimas palabras. El hombre calló, pensativo, mientras Yurio se encogía, deseando volver a mirar pero conteniendo sus anhelos lo suficiente para evitar que su padre descubriera su desesperación. Las comisuras de los labios de Yakov se elevaron.

—Bueno, es una pena —comenzó con fingido desinterés, despertando la curiosidad en los ojos de su hijo—. Tu madre no le dejará irse a jugar a menos que logre ejecutar un vals completo a la perfección... —Yakov, ocultando apenas su innata malicia que desde los tiempos de su infancia aún no le había abandonado, sonrió—, o que se escape la cena.

Yurio miró asombrado cómo su padre daba la vuelta y tocaba de forma despreocupada la rejilla que mantenía prisioneros a los gansos en su corral antes de desaparecer andando hacia el interior de la casa. El gesto del niño se iluminó y, con esperanza renacida, se levantó de un salto.

.

.

.

.

.

—No, no; estás bailando, no exprimiendo uvas. Controla la presión de tus pies.

Con solo el repiqueteo de los tacones rompiendo el completo silencio, Yuri jadeaba exhausto. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había repetido ese paso, pero sentía que sus dos extremidades inferiores se caerían como las de un muñeco a la menor oportunidad. Aunque no mirara, sabía que Lilia cruzaba los brazos cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto! —dijo ella—. No es así. Estás pensándolo demasiado. ¡Tienes que olvidarte de quién eres! ¡Tienes que obligarte a renacer! ¡Solo los que logran hacerlo pueden ser considerados verdaderos bailarines! De otro modo...

Un gran estruendo, seguido del sonido de algo haciéndose añicos, interrumpió a la mujer. Entonces, proyectado desde una de las cercas, algo con plumas apareció repentinamente y se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana antes de precipitarse al suelo. Lilia se adelantó con rapidez y, comprobando que el vidrio no se había roto, abrió la ventana y echó un vistazo iracundo hacia el exterior.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora! —Levantando sus faldas, la criada corría de un lado a otro blandiendo una escoba en el aire—. ¡Los animales han salido de su corral! ¡Las sábanas! ¡La cocina! ¡Las...! ¡Las...!

La mujer se cubrió la cara cuando un pato saltó sobre ella con intenciones de morderla. Lilia comenzó a lanzar órdenes a la desventurada sirvienta mientras la cocinera intentaba ayudarle y Yuri, quien se había quedado congelado en su sitio, volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta y vio por fin a su hermano llamándole con impaciencia. No lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia él con desesperación, saboreando mientras cruzaban los pasillos y escapaban hacia el campo un poco de aquella preciada y casi efímera libertad.

.

.

.

.

—¡Yakov! ¡Yakov!

El señor Feltsman dio un gran suspiro, hundiendo la nariz aún más en su lectura un segundo antes de que su esposa abriese la puerta de su estudio y le atacara con aquella mirada asesina con la que él ya se había familiarizado.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó casi rechinando los dientes. Yakov guardó la compostura y, colocando un dedo entre las hojas para no perderse la página, con suavidad preguntó:

—¿"Dónde están" quiénes, querida?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Yakov —respondió Lilia—. Estábamos practicando, y ya casi lograba que nuestro hijo adquiriera una dote más.

Él sabía que el objetivo de las palabras de su mujer era arrancarle de los labios una disculpa y su postura de condescendencia, pero Yakov no estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa ocasión.

—Deja que los niños jueguen, Lilia —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, devolviendo sus ojos al libro—. Mucho de algo no es saludable. Además, el chico trabaja duro para complacerte, dale a Yuri un descanso.

Yakov permaneció en silencio, en espera de las réplicas de su mujer, pero ella no soltó palabra alguna, enmudeciendo por un periodo tan largo que al hombre comenzó a parecerle extraño y desquiciante. El ambiente en su estudio se había tornado oscuro e incómodo, y él no tuvo más opción que dejar de lado las letras y mirar. No había rastro de cólera en la expresión de su esposa; en su lugar, encontró una súbita y bien asentada mancha de decepción.

—Sabes muy bien por qué hago lo que hago —musitó sin alzar la voz, casi cansada—. Deberías apoyarme, Yakov.

—Te apoyo, querida.

Aquello era verdad. Yakov realmente comprendía los incesantes esfuerzos que su esposa invertía en sus dos hijos para convertirlos en un buen partido, aunque no por ello él secundaba todas sus andanzas. Feltsman consideraba que era demasiado pronto para pensar en algo tan futuro, y en lo más profundo de su mente, cavilaba de forma celosa que, si alguno de sus hijos desposaba a alguien alguna vez, sería porque estos consideraban que aquella persona era en verdad merecedora.

—Sé por qué esto no te importa tanto como a mí —dijo Lilia, recuperando su tono neutral. La mujer había ahogado en su interior el amasijo de emociones negativas que la situación provocaban en ella, tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hacía ya un par de años—. Porque todas esas pesadillas que rondan mi cabeza por las noches antes de dormir comenzarán cuando tú ya no estés —Sus palabras eran duras, casi impregnadas de resentimiento—. Tú no tendrás que vivirlas.

Yakov tampoco contestó al instante. Ambos callaron, entablando un juego de miradas que ninguno pudo ganar.

—Lo llevo presente —concedió él, apretando los labios, reprimiendo la punzada que aquel reclamo le había producido—. Me lo recuerdas cada día.

Sin embargo, Lilia tendría la última palabra de esa discusión.

—Y al parecer no importa que lo haga —dijo dándose la vuelta—, tú continúas olvidándolo.

.

.

.

.

—¡Yurio! ¡Espérame!

Mientras corría, Yuri era capaz de escuchar la peculiar risa de su hermano, que se le había adelantado por mucho dejándole atrás.

No le había importado. Yuri había dejado todo de lado y había corrido, desesperado por librarse de todas sus clases al menos por un momento. Había seguido a Yurio sin pensar hacia el campo, entre la maleza y el lodo que la última lluvia había dejado, hacia aquel árbol que se alzaba en el límite de sus tierras con sus últimas hojas de brillo naranja. Ese era su escondite secreto no tan secreto. Cuando ambos tenían aún cinco años, los dos hermanos jugaban a vivir entre las largas ramas, trepando y cayendo y volviéndose a levantar. Era su lugar especial en el que nadie podía decirles qué hacer y qué no.

Yurio, delgado y ágil como un felino, alcanzó las raíces del árbol y trepó con velocidad, moviéndose hacia arriba sin dificultad. Cuando su hermano llegó a las faldas, Yurio bajó la mirada y observó cómo el de pelo oscuro se resbalaba al intentar apoyar las manos y tomar impulso con los pies.

—¡Gordo! —se burló con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un puchero de parte de su hermano—. ¡Has engordado! ¡Eres un cerdito gordo!

—¡No estoy gordo! —lloriqueó Yuri, redoblando sus esfuerzos para subir y hacer callar al rubio.

Sin embargo, había cierta certeza en las palabras de Yurio. Yuri ahora pesaba más, se había dado cuenta, pero comprobar el hecho solo hería su ego y despertaba en él la urgencia de demostrar lo contrario. Cuando estuvo a metro y medio del suelo, apoyó la rodilla torpemente y al soltar una mano para seguir escalando, resbaló. En un reflejo, soltó un grito y cerró los ojos con el cuerpo tenso, preparándose para recibir el golpe, pero algo le sujetó de la manga, sosteniéndole débilmente desde arriba. Cuando elevó la mirada, contempló a Yurio; se había colgado de cabeza, afianzando ambas piernas a una rama resistente, y había extendido sus manos hacia él. El cabello lacio y rubio, cortado a la fuerza por su madre de forma recta a la altura de las orejas, formaba un círculo dorado en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Aquí, te tengo —dijo mientras extendía su otra mano hacia abajo para sujetarle el cuello de la camisa.

Yuri sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas y se apoyó en el impulso concedido por el rubio; en cuanto consiguió recobrar su equilibrio abandonó las manos de Yurio y alcanzó la rama de la que su hermano todavía colgaba. Mientras le ayudaba a recuperarse, Yuri notó que él todavía sonreía.

—Sí que eres un cerdito.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yurio!

A lo lejos, una figura delgada y femenina se acercaba a paso veloz, serpenteando como una sombra en los pastizales. Los hermanos reconocieron de inmediato la extraña voz que les llamaba y, aunque Yurio cruzó los brazos y frunció la boca, Yuri se ruborizó todavía más. Después de algunos minutos, la muchacha se acercó al pie del árbol y, dejando la canasta que cargaba en el brazo, miró hacia la copa, saludando con emoción.

—¡No los he visto en todo el verano, creí que no vendrían más! —dijo ella.

—H-hola, Yuko —saludó Yuri, moviendo la mano con timidez.

Yuko era la hija primogénita de una acomodada familia londinense que tenía un condado en su posesión en las cercanías de la propiedad de Longbourn. Yurio, quien solía pasar mucho tiempo en el exterior de su casa, había visualizado una vez durante sus excursiones en el patio trasero el hogar de Yuko. Era bastante pequeño, pero para ellos parecía ser suficiente. Y a ella, bueno... A ella la habían conocido por accidente.

—Es nuestro árbol, siempre volveremos —contestó Yurio con cierto aire pedante, dando un codazo a Yuri, quien no había dejado de contemplar a la niña de pelo castaño.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Yuko, escondiendo una risita. Yurio a sus ojos se parecía mucho a un gatito que arañaba ante el más mínimo intento de invadir algo que era suyo. Desvió su atención de los dos niños y recogió su canasto de mimbre—. Acabo de cortar las últimas manzanas del árbol de mis padres. ¿Quieren una? —ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Sí! —aceptó Yuri.

—¡No! —rechazó Yurio.

Se fulminaron con la mirada, causando diversión en la pequeña Yuko. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y separó dos manzanas rojas de su cosecha, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo, envolviendo las frutas en él y dejándolas con sumo cuidado entre las hojas a los pies del árbol.

—Para Yuri y Yurio, con amor —murmuró ella, como si estuviese dejando una carta en su pañuelo. Volvió a observarles, sin ser consciente de la dulce mirada que el pequeño Yuri le dedicaba y riendo ante la visión de la rosada lengua de Yurio que se negaba a aceptar el regalo—. ¡Los veo pronto! —se despidió, caminando de vuelta a su hogar, alejándose tan rápido como había llegado.

Después de un corto silencio, Yurio hizo una mueca.

—¡Puaj! Es tan dulce que me empalaga.

Yuri murmuró un leve "Mmm", sin concretar una respuesta. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lado, y aunque Yurio ardía en ganas de molestarle por ello, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Si era sincero, en verdad se le antojaba esa manzana.

—¿Crees que algún día llegaré a estar casado...? —preguntó Yuri de pronto, desconcertando a Yurio que ya planeaba bajar a tomar su merienda. El niño pensó durante un momento, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que contestaría, o lo que Yuri esperaba escuchar.

—Quizá —dijo finalmente, vacilando. Después de todo, estaban hablando de probabilidades, y siempre podía existir una, aunque fuera remota.

—¿... Con alguien como Yuko?

Aquello sí era una cosa muy diferente. Los ojos de Yurio se abrieron y esta vez Yuri le miró, contemplando cómo la palidez del semblante de su hermano se acentuaba. Yuri se percató entonces que ni siquiera Yurio era capaz de bromear con lo que él acababa de decir.

—¿Te refieres a... una mujer?

Yuri asintió en silencio. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó. Era la primera vez que exteriorizaba aquello que hasta ese momento solo había sido pensamiento, y hacerlo resultaba incómodo y liberador. Jamás podría haberlo dicho frente a nadie que no fuera Yurio.

—¿Quieres estar casado algún día? —preguntó Yurio arrugando la nariz, como si la idea le produjese cierto desagrado.

—No lo sé —respondió Yuri, tragando con pesadez. No quería que Yurio lo despreciara por pensarlo, pero necesitaba dejarlo salir—. Tal vez.

—¿Ella te gusta?

Yuri no contestó, pero Yurio vio que en sus ojos había un brillo singular, muy intenso, uno que despertaba dentro de él un impulso extraño de apartar la mirada, como si aquello fuera algo privado que nadie debía observar.

—Yuko es bonita —concedió Yurio muy a su pesar. Le costaba admitir ideas que él también solo había pensado para sí. Él no solía mirar a las señoritas, no despertaban demasiado su interés, pero el tiempo que habían pasado con Yuko había edificado para ella la excepción—. Jamás tendrían hijos, pero eso no sería tan malo... creo.

—No tiene una dote.

—¿Y eso qué?

Yurio frunció el ceño al rebatir. Su hermano se había sentado con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada contra el tronco rugoso. Su expresión era resignada.

—Yurio, mamá jamás va a permitirlo —Al hablar, Yuri sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que ella piense? —gruñó el rubio sin pensar, enfurecido por aquella actitud tan simplona que mostraba su hermano. ¿Es que acaso no podía exhibir algo de carácter?—. Si quieres casarte con Yuko, ve y cásate. Nadie puede impedírtelo.

—Es que sí importa —habló el de cabellos oscuros con suavidad. Apoyó su mentón sobre las rodillas y abrazó con más fuerza las piernas a su pecho, como si de ese modo pudiese evitar romperse de un momento a otro—. Importa porque tengo que casarme con un caballero, y tú también, o de otro modo no tendremos nada.

Yurio entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo su ira creciente.

—Te ha estado regañando otra vez, ¿cierto?

—No—negó Yuri con timidez, pero Yurio sabía que aquello era mentira, y eso resultó ser suficiente para desatar su enfado y molestia.

—¡Que se jodan, que se jodan todos! —gritó al viento, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo. Si no liberaba su furia, cargaría con ella—. ¡No pueden obligarnos, no pueden!

—Sí pueden, Yurio —dijo Yuri con resignación. Escondió el rostro, pero el temblor de su espalda era indicio de que su tristeza ya estaba a punto de desbordarse en llanto.

—Pues yo me niego —insistió el niño con coraje. Al ver que no respondía, Yurio añadió—: Prométemelo.

Yuri levantó la cabeza, frotando el borde de sus ojos rasgados y su nariz enrojecida.

—¿Qué cosa?

El rubio había cerrado los puños con fuerza, dejando caer su cabello hacia adelante para que Yuri no pudiera mirarle. El corazón le latía en la garganta, podía sentirlo.

—Prométeme que no te casarás con alguien que no te merezca —Yurio se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, aunque se esforzaba todavía en ocultarlo—. ¡Prométemelo, Yuri!

Era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre con tal intensidad, y era la primera vez que Yuri pensaba que su hermano era verdaderamente adorable. Cualquiera podía decir que Yurio era bonito, pero con aquel rostro abochornado y ese corte recto que él tanto odiaba y que hacía parecer su cabeza un hongo, Yuri encontró en él una belleza diferente a la que todos ya habían visto.

—Lo prometo.

Esa noche, cuando atravesaron las puertas de la gran casa, Lilia encontró el modo de lograr que los dos hermanos aceptaran todos sus adiestramientos y que estuvieran juntos al mismo tiempo. Yuri bailó hasta que le dolieron los pies, y Yurio interpretó música en el piano para su hermano hasta que las sombras de los callos asomaron en sus dedos, todo ello hasta que tocó el turno de cambiar de lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Capítulo dos! Disculpen la tardanza, Tuve problemas con la luz y el internet, y no podía escribir a mis anchas aunque ya tenía pensado el capítulo Dx, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz TuT

En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a nuestros protagonistas mucho más crecidos, ya construyéndose como personas, así como la introducción de otros nuevos personajes que llegarán a jugar un rol en la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

Mina.


End file.
